


Aligned Constellation

by hades_17



Series: ORION Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Years has passed and monsters came to this world. The whole world was forced into hiding, leaving society to rot. One man founded the ORION Project to destroy the monsters. As soon as one person turns 18, they can join ORION and become one with the warriors.This story tells a tale of Emillia Starfield, a regular girl from the countryside. As a warrior in the ORION Project, she must protect her home town from every monster she sees. By chance, she met a former leader of a troop, Autumn Miles, while protecting the building. She formed an alliance with her and a temporary troop, making it temporary knowing they need more people. Adrian Foxx, one of the famous warriors in the ORION, approached them after being humiliated for passing out during a battle. While all of this is happening, at the other side of the world, a dark entity thrives to destroy the world forever.
Series: ORION Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558396





	1. Chapter 1

"Emilia Starfield. Pleased to meet you."  
An applause filled her ears. She smiled as she scanned the room. It was her first day at the ORION and for some reason, she felt okay and not scared at all. "Alright, that's all for today's meeting. Thank you for your continued service with the ORION." the president excused them all. "Also, Emilia, as a new member of the ORION, you must prove you are brave first. I'm assigning you to kill a monster out west." Emilia nodded and saluted at the president.

****

"Well, the crops were secured but..." Troy, one of the workers at the ORION, bit his lip. Emilia was covered with scratches, with the exception of the large gash on her arm. Her clothes were ripped, revealing more wounds around her belly and chest area. "Well, it wasn't bad for the girl who killed a dragon on her first mission." Troy continued, running a hand through his silk brown hair.

Troy McLister, one of the most good looking people in all of the ORION. He has a rather dark complexion, a well-built body and a reasonable height for a twenty year old guy. His well kept brown hair seemed to always be swept aside, his blue eyes tend to give off a positive vibe. Today, he was wearing a tank top with a jacket hanging loosely on his shoulder while dark jeans were worn for his legs. A necklace hung around his neck.

"Emilia? You okay?" he waved his hand in front of her. Emilia blinked a time or two. "Sorry, just tired..." she said, playing with her hair. "You can go rest, if you want." Troy told her, with a soft smile on his face. God, she loved that smile. "I'll just go-" "ADRIAN!!!!" she was cut off by a couple of girls screaming and squealing. Emilia sighed, knowing what was going on. Adrian Foxx was in the building. He was a popular member of the ORION, even having his own fan club. His skills as a warrior rival any veterans and his looks rival even Troy's.

He walked by, although his fans keeps blocking his way. He has a fair complexion, an athletic body and is currently the tallest member, standing at 190 centimetres. His black hair is constantly seen slicked back with a streak of green at his bangs. Green can also be seen at his eyes, which were a darker shade of it. He was wearing knights' armor over an oddly decorated shirt, a pair of faded denim jeans and a pair of worn out Nikes. A helmet was placed between his arm and the side of his chest.

"There goes Foxx, causing a commotion with the girls..." Troy sighed. "I'll be right back. You can go and relax, Emilia" Troy waved goodbye and ran off. Emilia waved back and smiled. She let out a sigh and looked around. "Okay, what to do?" she asked herself. "Well, first let's get changed..." she said, "...and take a shower..." she ran off to her quaters.

****

After taking a shower and putting on fresh clothes, she went to the mess hall. Ah yes, the ever so lively mess hall. She grabbed something light and sat near a window to get an amazing view. The forest was beautiful with its tall trees. Birds chirped and flew about the forest. She could never forget this scene.

Sadly, it lasted for only a minute.

Monsters charged out of the forest and tried to get past the building's magical barriers. The whole mess hall became silent, as everyone readied their weapons. As if by instinct, Emilia took off running, ready to face those ugly beasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia laid down on her bed, her eyes locked into the navy blue ceiling. White dots magically wandered, forming constellations of stars. The most prominent one being the Orion constellation, kind of obvious why. Emilia let out a huge sigh and laid on her side, recalling today's event. She couldn't unhear the screaming.

****

Everything in the archery range turned chaotic. Arrows littered everywhere as everyone there scampered around. The unicorns used for healing had disappeared, probably lost in the forest. Emilia gripped her cavalry sword and scanned the area for injured. Not much damage has been made, just a couple of ruined buildings and a small -- no, medium-sized forest fire. She ordered some panicked archers to help put out the fire and save the nature nymphs. The monsters seem to have disappeared. "Guess they ran-" Emilia stopped herself. She looked up and saw a twenty-foot tall giant. The giant was pale green from the top of its head to the tips of its toes, a brown loincloth being its only clothing. A club had almost hit her head when she realized something.

"Ah... Cave giants..."

The giants were looking elsewhere, giving her enough time to escape. She gripped her sword and slowly backed away. Fighting cave giants was never something she excelled at. She saw Adrian at the corner of her eye, helping the archers escorting the nymphs away from the fire. She eyed him as he realized about the giants. He nodded and took a deep breath. "Over here!!" Adrian yelled and took a nearby arrow. He threw the arrow which lodged itself on the giant's kneecap. Emilia dodged it's leg before she got stepped on. Emilia ran towards Adrian, panting as if she had ran a marathon. "H-how do you defeat a cave giant...?" Emilia panted out the words towards Adrian, who is still escorting injured nymphs. "What? You don't know how to defeat a cave giant?" Adrian snapped towards her. "W-well, I never remembered how to kill them...!" Emilia grabbed an arrow and tried to aim at the giant. "Ugh, well to kill one you have to use fire." Adrian struggled to remember, "...and, and... fuck... i forgot what will happen next..." Adrian stumbled as he tried to walk, fainting in the process. "A-Adrian...?!" Emilia caught him just before he could fall flat on his face. "Goddamnit...!" Emilia laid him down on the side and faced the giants.

Only to realize they were already gone, blood splattering everywhere. A girl with shoulder-length blond hair stood where the giants were supposed to be. Her purple dyed streak of hair fluttered in the wind. She turned around and Emilia saw that blood had splattered on her face. Light blue eyes shone in the sunlight, two daggers being gripped tightly in both her hands. She walked towards Emilia, causing her to hold tight to her cavalry sword. "Are you okay...?" the girl crouched down to her height. Her outift consists of knight's armour along with some flint and steel hanging on her hips. "I can carry him, we should go to the medical bay." the girl sheathed her daggers and picked up Adrian, who was still unconscious. "E-Emilia Starfield..." Emilia introduced herself to the blond, hoping to get to know her better.

"Autumn. Autumn Miles..."


	3. Chapter 3

"He'll be fine, we have the greatest doctors assigned to take care of him." Autumn reassured Emilia, who stood near the bed, her arms holding on to a piece of cloth surrounding her body. The blonde has her hair tied back while all of her armor was taken off, revealing a black t-shirt decorated to be one from a band, a lavender skirt and black cargo boots. "I need to go..." Autumn said, picking up her armor and daggers, "Take care." she said for the last time as she walked away to the lobby. Emilia sighed and stared at Adrian. He was snoring lightly, a few new scars on his face. His shirt and armor were laid on the side table with his sword sitting in an upright position on the ground. Emilia observed some scars around Adrian's abdomen area. Two scars, which ran from his chest to his naval, crossed each other, creating a sort of an X shape with one line shorter than the other. Emilia pulled her gaze away, embarrassed that she had stared at Adrian for way too long.

Before she could got up, she heard shuffling at his bed causing her to turn. Adrian was awake with his gaze locked with the ceiling. Emilia walked back to him, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Emilia said to him, eyeing the cardiograph machine to make sure his pulse is okay. "I should've killed it..." Adrian grumbled under his breath. "Well, you could have died." Emilia said, trying to reassure him. Adrian covered his eyes, green flames appearing at his head. Emilia inched away in shock, her mouth hesitant to tell Adrian anything. Adrian let out a sigh of relief, which made the flames disappear. What was odd is that, when Emilia checked where the flames touched, it didn't show any sign of burn. "...What?" Adrian gave Emilia a death stare, his dark green eyes seem to burn into her mind. "Nothing..." Emilia stuttered out those words as she made her way to the exit.

****

Emilia walked down the dimly lit hall towards the lobby. The ORION was huge, that was for sure. It seemed like hours in the dark hall when she found the lobby. Emilia sat down on a couch and gasped for air, as if she had carried the most heaviest thing across the world and back. She checked her phone for the time, hopefully she wasn't late for her favourite show. She sighed when she saw the time;

9:30 PM

She spotted Troy drinking coffee at the counter and thought of asking him to accompany her to her room. She shook her head, opposing that idea. She didn't want to seem helpless, a term she hated whenever she describes herself. Her father had already insulted her a couple of times, saying she was a 'helpless girl' or a 'constant damsel in distress'. But, she had always wanted to spend time with Troy, try to get to know him better. She blushed at the thought, her and Troy alone... Even though this was her first day, she had liked Troy because he is very considerate of others, good-looking and a nice guy in general. Before she could stand up to go up to him, Autumn walked up to her and sat beside her. "So, you're new? I've never seen you around before." she asked, "Well, it's been three days since I first came..." she held her sword tightly, "...I was known for killing a dragon on her first mission..." 

"Ah, well, I was out in the field investigating the cause of a quake in a town nearby so I don't keep up with the ORION's gossip." Emilia gawked at Autumn. "What? Something on my face?" Autumn wiped her nose, suspecting something had landed there. "No, it's just... you courageously fought a cave giant and you go out on the field. That's kinda cool..." Emilia said, sounding a bit like a child. "Haha, that's what they all say..." Autumn laughed awkwardly. She played with the purple streak in her hair, making it twirl around her finger. "So, what are you doing here, alone?" Autumn asked Emilia who was still staring at the blonde. "Ah, I was just... planning to go back to my room but... I kinda sat here.... because I... was too afraid to go... because the halls right now have really dim lights...?" Emilia stammered, hopefully Autumn wouldn't laugh at her. Autumn giggled a little a grabbed her hand, "I'll take you to your room, don't worry." both of them got up and walked towards the dorms.

****

Adrian stood up on his bed, staring out towards the window. The full moon was out tonight and something about it was odd. The moon was silver as it has always been, only a bit of red was seen on the right side of it. Adrian's eyes softened but his scowl remained.

"The red moon is when they rise.

When they do, all life on earth will disappear."

Adrian laid back on his bed and mumbled, "The poems of fate never lies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being late! I thought yesterday was Wednesday so I didn't update,,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

Autumn sighed at the clock, which said it was 3 in the morning. Her mother had once scared her with stories about 3 am but she never believed her. Seeing the monsters today made her think if she should start fearing the monster under her bed. 

She closed her laptop and went to her bed. Her hair was tied into a tiny ponytail, her purple streaks seem to roam freely. She wore a white loose shirt along with black shorts. She fell face first unto her bed, exhausted from the fight. A few minutes later, she had her eyes closed and finally fell asleep.

****

Ah yes, dreams. The thing everyone hates, especially when it changes from a normal dream into a nightmare. 

She was at her favourite park with her... Oh god, her ex-boyfriend. He had dark hair, orange eyes and rose beige skin. His white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his scarred chest, Autumn's favourite thing about him. Faded denim jeans were at his legs which were coupled with a pair of black sneakers. In his hands was a glass of red wine, his favourite.

Looking at his lively orange eyes made her choke, remembering the last time she had stared at those eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but what came out wasn't some sweet 'I love you'.

"Do you miss this, dear Autumn?" the voice that came out of her ex-boyfriend's mouth wasn't his. Instead it sounded feminine, soft and tender like a mother. "Did you miss staring at this hill with your darling, Jameson?" she gritted her teeth at the mention of his name. "Who are you...?" she said, gripping a rock near her. "Oh, none of that, child." Not-Jameson said, waving his hand at the rock. "And to answer your question, well..." he chuckled, "That's not important." the voice said, this time not from Jameson's mouth. 

Autumn stood up and the world turned dark. Jameson had disappeared along with the valley. Everything was pitch black, before a woman appeared in front of her.

She looked like she was in her mid-20s. Autumn couldn't see her face because of how dark it was but she could make out lighr pink hair flowing with the non-existent wind. She had on a flowy blush pink dress with matching pink heels. "What kind of face is that?" the woman tilted her head, "You don't look pretty at all." Autumn stared at the faceless woman. That voice, that posture. "You're Agapi, the spirit of love." Autumn muttered under her breath. "Yes, child, I am the spirit of love." the woman stepped closer. This time, Autumn could make out her face.

She had rather thin make up but that didn't stop her for looking beautiful. She had droopy eyes that seem to change colour on it's own will, her lips and make up switched from one colour to the next, trying to match who was the most prettiest woman in Autumn's mind. "We need your help, child." her voice was beautiful, regal like a queen. "The spirits are at disarray, split between what will happen." she said, "What will happen?" Autumn asked her, a sound from above interrupted her. "Ah, that must be Amethyst." the spirit's appearance began to waver. "I'm sorry, dear child. We will chat later." she waved her hand and Autumn fell into oblivion.

****

Autumn woke up, realizing she wasn't sleeping on her side or back. She got up and sighed, thinking back to the dream she just had. "What was she going to say...?" Autumn wondered, making her way to the coffee machine for a refreshing cup. She finished her cup and went to grab her clothes for the day.

Opening the door, she bumped into something, only to see someone on the floor. Autumn stifled a scream and poked her foot at the person, who revealed herself to be Emilia. "Starfield! What are you doing?" she asked her, who looked like she was still dazed. "Huh? Oh right, I was going to ask you something." Emilia finally muttered out. "What is it?" Autumn asked, offering the other a cup of coffee

"Would you like to join my troop?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, I know I'm late


	5. Chapter 5

Autumn almost drank her coffee with pepper. No joke.

She reached out for the sugar but what Emilia said shocked so much, she almost grabbed the pepper. "W-what...?" she asked Emilia, slowly putting back the pepper shaker back. "A troop? You and me?" she stammered, wondering if she misheard. "Don't we need three people for a troop?" she reminded the brunette. "Well, I was thinking of doing a temporary troop." Emilia awkwardly grabbed her neck, sipping on the coffee Autumn gave her. The calm meadow outside the window was beautiful, as if an attack didn't just happened yesterday. Emilia sighed and looked over towards Autumn. "Do you want to join my temporary troop?" Emilia asked again, a smile spreading across her face. Autumn stared at her, as if she spoke a different language. "I'm more of someone who flies solo but..." she brushed her hair and stared down to her coffee. The drink seem to swirl in her cup, creating a few patterns. "But, maybe just this one time." she gave the other female a soft smile, her blond hair seem to flow with the wind. Emilia's hazel eyes seem to sparkle after Autumn said that. "Really?!" she said, almost spilling her drink.

"Sure," she smiled, "This brings back memories anyways..."

****

Arriving at the lobby was the highlight of Autumn's day. 

Adrian was alone, which was odd considering he was always swarmed with his fans. Today, however, his whole fan club had left him, leaving him sitting in the lobby's sofa, reading a book. "You never struck to me as someone who reads." Autumn joked. Adrian glared at her, not even wincing from yesterday's wounds. "And do you have a problem with that?" he lifted an eyebrow. "Um, what happened?" Emilia tried to break the tension between them. Adrian sighed, closing his book and placing on the table in front of him. "Just... they saw me fainting and are talking behind my back..." he awkwardly pushed back his hair, "They deny it but the whispering doesn't lie." he said. Autumn felt sad for him, despite hating him for being a cocky bastard. She instinctively placed a hand on Adrian's head and stroked it, trying to give him some comfort. "Uh... what are you doing?" Adrian stared up to Autumn. "Ah, sorry..." Autumn pulled her hand away. "Comforting instinct." she said. Emilia went over towards the counter, signing their temporary troop up. Autumn started to follow her before Adrian shouted out to them. "Wait!" Adrian called them out, "Um, I saw what you did to that cave giant, Miles..." he awkwardly grabbed his neck, a light blush appearing on his face. "C-can I... join your troop...?" 

****

"And that makes you the 23rd troop in the ORION." Troy smiled, handing Emilia the troop form for the leader's signature. "Congratulations." Emilia signed the paper and gave Troy the form back. "Now, what do we do?" Adrian asked, clearly not knowing how a troop works. "Well, first, we wait until we are assigned--" an alarm went off, signaling a new threat somewhere near the area. "...and that is the signal..." Autumn gripped the hilt of her sword, ready for just about anything. Troy picked up the ringing phone near him and spoke into it, jotting down important points. "Okay sir, stay safe..." he muttered, putting the phone back. "Bad news, a drakon invaded a nearby town during its annual celebration," he said hastily, "Everyone had evacuated, so the town is deserted." Troy filled them in. "Thanks Troy." Emilia said, before walking off. "Hey, um, where is this town anyway?" Autumn asked, her finger trailed the counter.

"Angler fish Valley, why?"

****

Emilia really didn't want to go.

"Angler fish...?" she stammered, stopping in her tracks. "Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Troy asked, completely oblivious to the situation. "N-nothing..." Emilia's hand were shaking, her sword falling out of her hands due to it. "You okay, Starfield?" Adrian asked, making Autumn surprised at how concerned his tone was. "No! I'm fine!" she hastily added, picking up her sword that fell from her hands. "We can go now, if y'all are ready...!" she shook her head. "You all! Yeah! That's what I meant...!" she stammered before hurrying outside. Autumn looked at the doors as they close behind Emilia. "She's acting weird..." she commented. "Yeah, something 'bout Angler Fish Valley, I guess..." Adrian added, pushing back his hair as he walked out with Autumn right behind him. She glanced over to Troy, who looked concerned. "Wish you luck..." he said, waving as the doors closed behind Autumn. She sighed and walked forward.

"Better not be the same drakon as last time..."


End file.
